The present invention relates generally to cooling systems, and more particularly to power circuitry for a synthetic jet of a cooling system.
Electronic devices such as computing systems and lighting systems typically include heat generating elements like integrated circuits (ICs), semiconductor components, electrical connections, and light emitting diodes (LEDs) that lead to device heating. Light emitting diodes tend to heat up and dissipate heat to their surroundings as a result of the power provided to them by power circuitry. The heat generated in LEDs as well as ICs can lead to significant reduction in the operational efficiency and/or overheating. Accordingly, many electronic devices are fitted with cooling systems to reduce heat produced by the electronic devices.
Certain cooling systems include synthetic jets. Synthetic jets typically include two plates that form a fluid housing. When the plates are moved back and forth from their original position, ambient air enters the fluid housing and also leaves the fluid housing. At least one of the two plates has apertures to allow for fluids to enter and exit the fluid housing. Piezoelectric transducers may be used to generate motion of the plates in synthetic jets owing to their property of converting electric signals to mechanical vibrations. In certain synthetic jets, at least one plate includes a piezoelectric transducer that is connected to a power source. When an electric signal is provided to the piezoelectric transducer, the plate with the transducer moves away from the rest of the jet assembly thereby increasing the volume of the fluid housing. The increase in volume leads to suction of air into the fluid housing through the apertures on the plate. When the electric signal is disconnected or when a rapidly changing alternating electric signal is applied, the piezoelectric transducer returns to its normal position, thus leading to a reduction in volume of the fluid housing. The reduction in volume leads to a release of air from the apertures, which cools the components of the electronic device that are proximate to the synthetic jets. As may be appreciated, the circuitry used to power the synthetic jets may include many components, may consume a considerable amount of power, and/or may be expensive. Furthermore, in certain applications, the circuitry used to power the synthetic jets may take up a considerable amount of valuable space and/or volume, thereby blocking the use of the circuitry in certain applications. Moreover, such circuitry may increase a cost of using the synthetic jets, thereby deterring use of the synthetic jets.